


The Emperor’s Reason comes to the Greater Arkham Area

by OneSpecificStarfish



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir, The Outer Worlds (Video Game), Trail of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Protein deficient Reed Tobson, Scientism (Outer Worlds)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSpecificStarfish/pseuds/OneSpecificStarfish
Summary: Camilla must care for Palamedes and Reed on Greater Arkham after an unscheduled landing.
Relationships: Camilla and Reed as cousins, Palamedes and Camilla
Kudos: 1





	The Emperor’s Reason comes to the Greater Arkham Area

Camilla Hect and Palamedes Sextus had travelled by commercial ship to collect Camilla’s cousin Reed Tobson. Camilla said, “Come along, Reed.”

Reed followed the pair back onto the ship. They had rented two small rooms. Reed had a room to himself, and Camilla shared hers with Palamedes. Reed asked, “So, are you married to this gentleman?”

“No, I am sworn as his cavalier.”

Palamedes brought a tray of soup to their table in the passengers’ canteen. He gave each of them one bowl. Reed prodded at his soup and said, “Usually, I wouldn’t eat non-Company food, but I’m not Spacer’s Choice anymore either,” and started to cry. Camilla stroked her cousin’s hair until he began to eat, and started on her soup.

After supper, Camilla led Reed to his room. Reed asked, “What is a ‘cavalier’?”

“I protect him and attend to his wellbeing. As my adept, he attends to my wellbeing.”

“Your adept?”

“The counterpart of a cavalier.”

Camilla proceeded to her own bed. She lay on her side to read from a book marked, simply,  _ Hans Christian Anderson _ . However, Camilla barely read the first sentence before her eyes shut of their own accord. She rolled onto her back and slept.


End file.
